Snow Elves
A lexica entry by Erling Feuergeist Alternate Names: Mountain Elves, Winter Elves, White Elves Relations: Origins of the Frost Elves, close relatives of the Air Elves and Aquatic Elves, and therefor Storm Elves, River Folk and Sea Elves. Rumors have it that Snow Elves are an off-split of the Air Elven and Aquatic Elven species and came to existence not much later than their considered siblings. However, even with their close relations in genes, Snow Elves are of their own species and not to be mistaken for a sub-species. With very rare exceptions, Snow Elves are found in the northern lands and high mountains, where the temperatures drop the lowest in the realms. Their folks separated from the other Elven species decades ago, as they sought a life with more peace and calm. Snow Elves are not racist towards other species, though; on the contrary, they are welcoming to other Elves, yet skeptic, as they want to remain on neutral grounds and not be pulled into any political conflict. General appearance Surely there are no other Elven species with paler skin; in some cases, Snow Elves look almost made out of marble, but the skin tone can range to a soft peachy one. Over centuries, Snow Elves have become rather muscular and tall, which may be related to the harsh living conditions in the cold and the need to hunt rather than work and plow the frozen lands. Most Snow Elves wear their platinum blond, white, grey or silver hair either braided or cut short, with the focus on keeping it handy instead of pretty, though it is of natural beauty, silken to the touch and reflecting light like liquid noble metal. A Snow Elf usually has grey, grey-blue or light green eyes - anything but vibrant, to not give them away to prey during a hunt. Some even have purely white eyes. Fur and leather are the preferred materials to dress with, the color varying from grey, white, and lighter brown tones to darker grey and sometimes black. Average life span: 330 to 350 years Average height: m 196cm/6.4ft ; f 185cm/6.1ft Characteristics It is less to their cold blood but rather their political history that Snow Elves are rather difficult to befriend closely. Snow Elves pulled back from society many centuries ago to avoid conflict and remain on neutral grounds and this ancient decision has influenced generations til to today, rendering them careful, skeptical and withdrawn. A Snow Elf commonly is easy to approach and will treat another individual with respect until given reason not to, in which case they reveal a toxic sharp tongue. Mixed examples of traits people assign to Snow Elves are: Blasé, calm, capable, cautious, crafty, critical, discreet, dutiful, fearless, finicky, hardy, humble, impartial, impudent, independent, layered, mysterious, observant, pensive, stolid Attributes Benefits: * cold + * water + * ice ++ * snow +++ Weaknesses: * dry environments - * heat - - * fire - - - Magic As a species that cut most ancient connections and stuck to themselves for the longest time, Snow Elves do not have a great collection of written knowledge, including studies of Elven Magic. In fact, Snow Elves mostly focus on their physical abilities. The few exceptional individuals with magical traits split between divine performers, who practice Fortune Magic, Dream Magic, Illusion Magic, and even Curse Magic; and arcane performers with their preferences for Cold and Ice Magic as well as Enchantments. Isolated life in nature has also brought up the need for Druids that combine their simple medical knowledge with Mystical Healing and Purification, which is often frowned upon by their divine casters. Category:Elven Category:Species Category:Lexica Category:Erling Feuergeist